Two Worlds, One Love
by xxsisky businessxx
Summary: Edward has a daughter he never knew about, and she wants to find him. But what happens when Jacob imprints on Elizabeth? JxOC Rated 'T' just in case.
1. Chapter 1

She was Haley

She was Haley. He was Edward. He loved her. She was young. He was one-hundred and ten. He was a vampire. She was a human. One night they got carried away. I won't go into details. His family left before she knew. She had me, Elizabeth, eight months later. Now I want to find my father. From what my mother told me he would look the age of 17, bronze hair, topaz eyes, and white skin.

Today is my seventeenth birthday. AKA the day I find my father. Except for one thing, I have no idea where he is.

"Mom, what's the name of Edward's father?" I asked.

"He was Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Mom said, while pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks, Mom" I said. Did I mention she doesn't know that I'm leaving.

I packed up all of my stuff in my Honda Accord (after Mom left for work) and headed to the library. Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh yeah, such a dork. I find out the name of my grandfather and I head to a _library._ For your information, if I conduct a Google search and I find out where Dr. Cullen is currently employed then I find out where Edward is. Yeah, who's the dork now?

I typed in his name in the Google toolbar and clicked on the first promising link. It said he was employed at a hospital in Forks, Washington. Well, here's day one of my two day drive. On the second day I was about 20 minutes outside of Forks in some place called La Push, when I started to get hungry. Seeing no restaurants, I pulled into a gas station. I walked in and immediately went to the chips isle. I skimmed through the selection. I soon found my favorite kind and went to grab it, but I didn't notice another person grabbing for the chips. Their hand ended up on top of mine. I looked up into the gorgeous brown eyes of a tall, buff (for lack of a better word), and tan skinned teenager.

"Sorry." I said, blushing immediately.

"No, it's my fault." He said, also blushing.

"Elizabeth." I said, extending my hand.

"Jacob. What brings you to La Push?" He asked after I shook his warm hand.

"I'm trying to find my father. He and his family left before my mother knew she was pregnant." I explained.

"Ah, where are you originally from?" He asked.

"Bellville, New Jersey." I said.

"Ah." He said.

We grabbed our chips and checked out. We continued our conversation outside and went to our respective cars. I really didn't want to leave, I felt like I had known Jacob for a lifetime. I heard a loud curse word from Jacob.

I ran over to his car and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My car won't start!" He said, highly frustrated.

"Uhhh…. Do you want a ride?" I asked.

"Thank you." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight cries…

**I don't own Twilight cries…. but I do own Elizabeth and Haley!! ,..,**

It was quite odd having Jacob in my car. I was used to having my puny, boney, friends sitting and singing along to our favorite songs. So you would think it would surprise me that instead of them, I had a bulky, handsome, dark-skinned man sitting in their seat. Not to mention, it was awkward.

"So, your father lives in the area?"

"Yeah," I said, focusing on the road.

"Can you tell me his name, I know quite a few people." He said, sounding proud of himself.

"Uh… his name is Edward Cullen." I said.

"Who?" He…. snarled?

"Um, Edward Cullen, and why are you shaking?" I said, repeating the name.

"Oh," He said, either realizing he was about to have a seizure or just heard the name.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah. Pretty well." He said in a strangled voice.

"Do you happen to know where he lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had to bring his… um… I guess she is his wife, now… to see his… father… because she broke her hand," Jacob said.

Something was up.

"Um, is there anything you would like to tell me?" I asked, prying for answers.

"…No…" He said, suspiciously.

"If you don't tell me I will think it's much worse than it really is." I said.

"OKAY!! I am a werewolf, Edward and his family are vampires, I used to be in love with his wife, and I think I just imprinted on you!" He said really fast.

JPOV

Oh, hell. I wasn't supposed to say that last part.

"Wait, what is imprinting?" her, gorgeous, perfect face asked.

"When a werewolf find his true love, other half, soul mate… whatever the hell you want to call it, he has this strong feeling and wants to be with her for every second, give into her every need, and spend the rest of his life with her." I said, feeling like an idiot. It would be just my luck to have my soul mate think I'm some freak that wants to get into her pants.

"And you say you just imprinted on… me?!" she asked, a little bit of disbelief in her voice.

"That's the least of your concerns, your father's a leech." I said.

"I've known that for a while now." She said.

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm some freak who wants to get into your pants." I said, shaking my head.

"No, you really don't look like the kind of person who would do that. Plus, two years ago I found out vampires were real, so anything can happen." She said.

"You also must know that vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies." I said.

"This is gonna be fun." She said sighing as we pulled into the Cullen house driveway.

**Two updates in one day! I'll try to get another one in later tonight!!**


	3. Chapter 3

We got out of the car at the same time the front door burst open

**No matter how many times I tell Santa that I want to own Twilight for Christmas, I still don't.**

"So, does that mean were 'going out'?" I asked.

"I guess so. Just remember whatever happens here that I am here and that you can come live with me if it doesn't work out." Jacob replied.

We got out of the car at the same time the front door burst open. A man with bronze hair, pale sk- Edward, and a small, devastatingly beautiful girl with chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and darker skin.

"Mutt, and mutts girlfriend! Get away from here! She doesn't want you!" Edward yelled.

"Umm… I don't think he's here to take your wife, but I kinda need to talk to you and your family." I said, my shyness taking over.

"Uh, sure, come on in." Edward said, a little suspicious.

I walked into a oddly open room with a lot of windows. He called out some names and people came rushing down. Edward led me to a couch and I sat, waiting for everyone to fill in.

"Why are you and this… puppy here?" He asked, smirking.

"I came from Belleville, New Jersey. My mother knew you, but you left before she knew she was pregnant with me." I said.

The girl gasped, obviously in disbelief that her husband was the father of a seventeen year old girl. She broke down crying and left the room.

"Who is your mother?" He asked, shock coating his voice.

"Haley Beckett." I said.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! IT WAS ONE NIGHT!! I CAN'T EVEN HAVE A KID!!" He yelled.

"Stop, Edward. She doesn't know." An older man with blonde hair, Carlisle, said.

"Yes, I do know. My mother told me everything two years ago." I said.

"What did she tell you?" The older woman asked, suddenly scared.

"She told me you were 'vegetarian' vampires." I said.

"You. Get. Out. Now. YOU ARE GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'VE MANAGED TO RUIN MY MARRIAGE!!" He yelled in my face.

Being my mother's daughter, I wasn't going to take that. Thank you PMS.

"If you didn't notice, I'm not 'normal', I've never had a father, and I came just to see if the, nice, respectable man my mother described to me as a kid existed. Now I know he doesn't." I said, grabbing Jacob's hand and walking out of the house.

I was about to open my car door when Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"Listen, this is a lot for him to take in. Give him some time, he will come around." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was spun around by Edward's wife. She gave me a hug. She smelled strongly of strawberry.

"I'm sorry. My name's Bella. He's always very over protective. Carlisle's right." She whispered in my ear.

I looked to the doorway and saw a sheepish looking Edward. I backed away from Bella carefully as he approached her.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted. I've never had a daughter before." He apologized.

"I'm not the one you yelled at." She said, quietly.

He turned to me, "I'm sorry. I tend to over react. And if you can forgive me, I would love for you to move in with my family and I." He said.

"I forgive you." I said, as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Now, about your boyfriend." He said.

**Mwhahahaa!! Cliffie!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked to the doorway and saw a sheepish looking Edward

**The Easter Bunny didn't bring me Twilight either. **

_I looked to the doorway and saw a sheepish looking Edward. I backed away from Bella carefully as he approached her. _

"_I'm sorry. I over reacted. I've never had a daughter before." He apologized._

"_I'm not the one you yelled at." She said, quietly._

_He turned to me, "I'm sorry. I tend to over react. And if you can forgive me, I would love for you to move in with my family and I." He said._

"_I forgive you." I said, as he wrapped me in a hug._

"_Now, about your boyfriend." He said._

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes. The black I had seen earlier was gone and was replaced by a topaz color.

"Do you know what he is?" He asked.

"Yes, he also told me that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies." I said, afraid the rage I had seen earlier would return.

"That's true. Did he also tell you that werewolves were extremely dangerous?" He asked, somehow knowing my answer.

"No." I said.

After a moment of silence Edward turned around and faced Jacob.

"Mutt. Go home. You are not to see her or talk to her AGAIN!!" He yelled.

Jacob nodded, hurt clear in his eyes, and ran off at a blindingly fast pace.

"Get inside." Edward ordered.

Afraid to get hurt, I walked inside and he lead me to the sitting area I was in moments before.

I never really took time to notice everyone. One of them was tall, lean, and had blonde hair. The girl who was sitting on his lap looked like Tinkerbell with spiky black hair. One of them had muscles that looked like they could kill someone. His girlfriend was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long blonde hair and flawless features… except for the glare that she wore on her face. Carlisle's wife had caramel hair and was the most motherly figure.

"Elizabeth, this is Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and you already met Bella." Edward said, pointing to each family member.

I was about to ask him about Jacob, but I was cut off.

"_Jacob_ is not a matter of discussion." Edward snarled.

"You didn't even know what I was about to say!" I said.

"Yes, I did. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can affect emotions." He said, still staring at me.

"Okay." I said, it was really awkward, but then I felt this wave of clam wash over me.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"What we really want to talk about is since you're the daughter of a human and a vampire, we wanted to know if you had any special powers." Carlisle said.

"Well, I'm the captain of the track team and the fastest sprinter, but that's about it." I said. Really, what can be special about me?

"She inherited her speed from you." Carlisle whispered to Edward.

"You know I can hear that, right?" I said.

"What? That was too soft for human ears! Bella can't even hear it!" Emmett said in disbelief.

"She must have inherited your hearing, too" Carlisle said.

"She may not have inherited our speed, though. You could test that and have her run against _me _and lose!" Emmett said. This guy's ego is way too big.

"You're on." I said.

"Can you beat him just for me?" Edward asked me.

"I'll try my best." I said.

Carlisle lead the whole family out to a clearing. It was about a five miles around. He said we were to circle it twice. Carlisle blew the whistle and Emmett and I were off. He stayed about a few yards behind me the whole time. When he caught up with me at the finish line he looked as if someone killed his puppy.

"Y-you beat me!" He said, and started tearlessly sobbing.

"Yup. Hope I lowered your ego a bit." I said.

The whole family started laughing at my comment, and Edward patted my back and said, "Trust me. You did!"


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV

**Still no Twilight.**

Alice POV

Ugh!! Everyone is distracting Edward!! I need to talk to him!! Ugh… wait. Carlisle is dismissing the meeting..

"Edward. Can I talk to you… NOW?!" I said, my voice straining at the end.

"Uh, yeah." He said cautiously.

I led him up to my room, where he sat on my bed.

"Edward. You can't keep Elizabeth from Jacob." I said.

"Give me one good reason why I should let her see him." He said, slowly getting angry.

"He's imprinted on her." I said.

"He WHAT?!" Edward screamed.

"He's imprinted, and he's going to try everything he can to see her." I said, calmly.

"How do you know?" He questioned.

"Physic… remember?" I questioned.

"Right, but she's still not seeing him." Edward said.

I swear, he's so stubborn sometimes…

"Would you rather know they're seeing each other, or have her sneak behind your back… where more _things_ can happen." I said, making sure to add in that last bit to finally convince him.

"OKAY!! Get her up here!!" He screamed.

The thought of _his _daughter making the same mistake he did was probably too much for him. Elizabeth came into the room, looking nervous.

I now took the time to see what she was wearing. It was a Led Zeppelin t-shirt with a spiky belt, converse, and jeans. I admit, I love the shirt, but she _has_ to go shopping with me.

"Elizabeth, Alice and I were talking and rather than having you sneak around us to see Jacob, you are allowed to see him… but _only _under certain circumstances."

"Oh my gosh!! Thank you!!" Elizabeth said, and jumped up to hug Edward.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong move." She said, instantly backing off.

"No, it's okay." He said, and gave her a hug.

"Ahem." I said, hoping to be brought back into the conversation.

"Oh, thank you Alice." She said, hugging me. She smelled like Hollister.

"Love the perfume." I said.

"Thanks." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth POV

Elizabeth POV

WHOO!! I get to see Jacob!! I've missed him like crazy! I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" He said, very depressed.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"ELIZABETH!? Oh my gosh?! I've missed you so much!! Did your dad say you could see me?" He asked, sudden excitement coloring his voice.

"Yes, but under certain circumstances." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Not after 11 pm and no sex….. obviously…" I explained.

"How about dinner and a movie… say eight o'clock tomorrow night…. My treat?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

At that point I didn't care who I was living with, where I was sleeping, or how messed up my life was. I had everything I ever wanted, everything I ever needed… I had Jacob.

_Elizabeth's Dream_

_It was dark. I was all alone. The trees in the forest looked down at me, almost caging me in. I felt as if nothing mattered anymore. I felt dead, cold, and lifeless. Rain started pouring down, like cold bullets hitting every inch of my body. There truly was no reason to live. _

_All of a sudden, I was warm. I was in a room, in an iron cage. I saw my new family, along with Jacob standing around me. I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and realized it was Rosalie. Her solemn face contorted into one of pain as she slowly died and vanished. Then it was Emmett. He yelled out in sheer terror and suffering as he, too, fell to the floor and vanished. I quickly turned to see that Carlisle and Esme were clutching onto each other, trying to release the sudden pain that came over them. They soon died and vanished. Jasper's face held a deeper pain as he watched everyone he loved die and disappear into the darkness of the unknown. He face became even more horrible as the pain washed over him and he fell. Alice was sobbing uncontrollably and soon died. Bella let out a wretched scream as the pain engulfed her. Edward ran to help, and they both died in each other's arms. I turned to Jacob, knowing what was to happen. I started crying._

"_Jacob! No! I love you!" I screamed._

"_I'm so sorry." He said, as he fell to the floor._

"_JACOB!!" I screamed._

_I heard a sinister laugh. I looked in their direction. I saw an outline of a woman._

"ELIZABETH?!" I heard Edward scream.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I hugged Edward while I cried my eyes out, and my family comforted me.

"We saw everything." Edward said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you like to tell us what happened

**Sorry about the short chapter and the cliffy. I'll try and update later today. If not, don't kill me.**

**As always. It pains me to say I don't own Twilight. **

"Would you like to tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, mastermind Edward was the only one who saw your nightmare." Emmett said, shooting a glare at him.

"Well, I was in the forest. It was creepy, dark, and cold. Then I was in a cage you, Esme, Dad, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob were standing around me." I said.

"Well that doesn't sound bad… except for the mutt… I probably would look go-" Emmett mused.

"SHUT UP!!" Edward yelled, "It's bad enough I have to hear that in your head! I really don't have to hear it out loud!"

"Go on, sweetie." Esme said, ignoring her two eldest sons.

"Everyone slowly died and faded away. Jacob was the last one, and I saw a woman's outline, she was laughing. She had strawberry blonde hair, her laugh was sinister. It was terrifying." I explained.

They all exchanged glances. "Tanya." They all said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth POV

**Me: Hey, I think I could be Stephanie Meyer reincarnated!**

**Cullens: Uh, no.**

**Me: Dang it!! I don't own Twilight…… yet :D**

**Cullens: Nope. Not now, not ever.**

**Me: Okay……………………**

Elizabeth POV

"What does this mean?" I asked, worried.

"I don't know. I can't see your future because you're with Jacob all the time." Alice said, clearly frustrated.

"I guess the only safe way is to have one of us or Jacob next to you at all times." Edward said.

"Bu-but?!" Esme said.

"I know." Edward responded to Emse's unasked question.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Uh, Elizabeth, one of us will have to watch you while you sleep." Edward said cautiously.

"I want to watch the human!" Emmett screamed like a four year old.

"Okay, Emmett watches her." Edward said.

"Can I get dressed now. I have a date with Jacob in two hours." I said, glancing at my alarm clock.

"OMG!! TWO HOURS!! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME TO GO SHOPPING!? YOU'LL HAVE TO BORROW MY CLOTHES?!" Alice said, freaking out.

"Alice, thank you, but I already have an outfit." I said.

"But, NO!!" Alice screamed as Jasper and Edward pulled her out of my room.

I was left alone with Rosalie. I never really talked to her. She always gave off this feeling that she hated me. I looked at her, she sparkled in the afternoon sun.

"So where are you and Jacob going?" She asked.

"Dinner and a movie." I said.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"My white To Write Love On Her Arms t-shirt and jeans." I responded.

"Casual. Nice." She said.

It was now or never.

"Rosalie, do you hate me?" I asked.

"No. Why?" She asked, confused.

"Because every time I see you, you look pissed." I said.

"No, I just don't agree with Bella. She is willingly going to throw her life away and become a vampire." She explained.

"Oh, but if you were given the choice to spend a few years with Emmett or an eternity, what would you choose?" I asked.

"An eternity, I guess you're right." Rosalie confessed.

By this time I was dressed and we were walking downstairs. Rosalie gave me a look that said 'thank you' and went over to talk to Bella.

"So, little sister. What did you just tell my wife to make her go up and talk to Bella with out any force?"

"We talked and she had said she disagreed with Bella's decision and I asked her if she'd rather spend a few years with you or and eternity." I said, and Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Wow. One minute can clear up a feud that has been going on for a year. You really are a lifesaver, kid." Emmett said.

"Oh, I know." I said sarcastically.

Then the doorbell rang. My stomach knotted up and my heart started beating ten times faster.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't be nervous, it's just Jacob

**Two updates in one night. I'm on a roll, and I STILL don't own Twilight!!**

"Don't be nervous, it's just Jacob." Jasper whispered.

The door opened up and I saw him. Long black hair, tan skin, dark wash jeans, and a Panic! At The Disco shirt. He looked scared, but who wouldn't be when you're in a room with your mortal (or immortal) enemies?

"Hey, Jacob." I said.

"Hi," He said, and took my hand.

"No later than eleven." Edward warned.

"Okay, Dad." I said.

They all stared in shock at what I just called him as we walked out the door. Jacob led me to his red Rabbit.

"You got it fixed?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"What movie are we seeing?" I questioned.

"Uh, I was thinking that we could see The Ring II." He said.

"Uh…. Okay." I said, nervous. I never really was one for scary movies.

"Aww… are you scared? I'll protect you." He said.

"Uh… okay." I said, a little more confident.

We got a large popcorn and a Coke to share. The movie was kinda scary. It's not enough to give me nightmares, but I'll definitely remember it.

"See? It wasn't that bad!" Jacob said.

"You're right… I'M ALIVE!!" I yelled, earning some odd stares.

"WHOO!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Jacob yelled, spinning me around in the air.

We headed back to the Rabbit, laughing quite hard, I should say. He started the car and drove off in a random direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jacob.

"Only the best restaurant in town, Chilis!!" He said, jokingly.

I laughed and said. "That just screams 'high class'!"

We went into the restaurant and got a table for two in the back.

"Hello, my name is Kyle. What would you two like to drink?" He asked.

It didn't escape either of our notice that he was looking at me the whole time.

"Uh, diet Coke." I said.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper." Jacob said, through gritted teeth.

"I'll be right back." He said.

The service was so slow. It took thirty minutes to get our entrees out. We headed back to the Rabbit two hours later and headed back to my house. I looked at the clock. It read midnight. We got out and was greeted by a pissed Edward.

"WHY ARE YOU ANF HOUR LATE!?" Edward yelled at Jacob, "WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT HER!!"

"I'm sorry. I never expected the service to be so slow." Jacob explained.

"Bull shit." Edward said, and then launched himself at an unsuspecting Jacob.

It all happened fast then, too fast. Next thing I knew they were both covered in dirt. Edward was on top of Jacob, and Jacob was passed out unconscious with Edward's teeth imprinted on his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

I once owned Twilight in my dreams… but never in reality……

**I once owned Twilight in my dreams… but never in reality…….**

"EDWARD!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Alice screamed.

"I-I, oh my Carlisle." Edward said, as he looked down at what he had done.

"DO YOU WANT TO START A WAR?!" Jasper screamed.

"He just did." Carlisle said, sadly.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." He said, as the tears started flowing freely.

"Edward, where ar- what the hell did you do to him?" Bella demanded as she saw the tragic scene played out in front of her.

"I-I think I just killed him." Edward sobbed.

I knelt by Jacob's lifeless body and sobbed on his chest. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not here. Not now. I couldn't wallow in my sorrow any longer because suddenly his hand jerked and he screamed.

"JACOB!!" I screamed.

"He-he's being changed…" Esme said in realization.

"What?" I asked.

"He's going to be a vampire like my family and I, excluding Bella." He said, and Bella grumbled.

"What do we do?" I asked, feeling helpless.

"Let Emmett and I move him inside. Then all we do is wait." He said.

"Okay. But how long does it usually take?" I asked.

"Three days." He said.

Jacob was laid across the couch. I never left his side, no matter how much I wanted to run away. I knew I brought this on him. Edward should have been mad at me not him.

"I think she needs some time alone." Jasper said, making the mistake of forgetting that Tanya was supposedly after me.

Harmless mistake, right?

Wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Without my constant wave of calm from Jasper, all the emotion caught up with me

**DISNEY LIED TO ME!! THEY SAID DREAMS COME TRUE!! WELL, MR. WALT DISNEY, I WILL BE SUING YOU FOR FALSE ADVERTISEMENT, BECAUSE (A) I AM NOT MARRIED TO EDWARD CULLEN AND (B) I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

Without my constant wave of calm from Jasper, all the emotion caught up with me. I crouched over in sobs over Jacob's shaking body. Every time he would scream it forced another sob out of me. I don't know if they heard me or if they didn't want to disturb me. The only thing I knew is that Jacob was dying, and it's all because of me. I kept on sobbing and repeating apologies into Jacob's chest.

I felt eyes on my back, and some of my sorrow subsided. I turned around and noticed Jasper.

"It's not your fault. Edward lost control." Jasper cooed.

"But he lost control because we were out too late." I whispered.

"It's not your fault that the restaurant was slow. Not even Alice could have predicted that." Jasper repeated, putting a hand on my shoulder, resulting in instant calm.

"How long does this last?" I questioned, referring to Jacob's current state.

"It usually lasts three days, but Alice can't se-" Jasper was cut off by Alice's screams.

"OMG!! I just saw Jacob!! He will be done in 10 more hours!!" Alice shrieked, getting everyone's (excluding the obvious Jacob) attention.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Let's go find out!" Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and ran us upstairs.

We ran into Carlisle and Esme's room. Everyone was sitting in various places.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My theory is that the venom took over the werewolf in him, causing Alice to see." Carlisle said from the bed. (Hahaha! That rhymes!!)

"Did any physical change occur? Did He phase back into a wolf or anything?" Edward asked from the chair in the corner.

"No. Jasper and I were with him the whole time." I said.

"Then I think we'll go with Carlisle's theory." Bella assumed.

I walked back down to Jacob. I never really noticed how much he changed. His hair was pretty much the same, except the fact that it was a bit softer. His skin was as pale as my family's and his chest was perfectly sculpted. His skin was ice cold. I still couldn't help but feel guilty. I suddenly felt a warm, human, hand on my shoulder.

"He will be fine. Jacob's strong. Trust me." Bella's voice called.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, doubt and suspicion coloring my voice.

"He survived broken bones along the right side of his body, if that doesn't say something I don't know what will." She added, trying to lighten the mood. I, on the other hand, cringed at the sight of Jacob with no right side.

"Can we talk about something…. less depressing?" I asked.

"Sure, like what?" She asked.

"Um, why are you married to Edward, but not a vampire?" I asked, I knew immediately it as the wrong question because she glared in the general direction of Edward's room.

"He made me a promise that after our wedding he would change me, but he never set a certain date or timeline, so he's using that to stretch out my human existence a little longer. Damn smooth talking vampire." She muttered.

"Wow… that's… something…" I laughed.

"I'll say. Just when you think you've got 'em where you want 'em they find a loop hole." She stated.

We heard a door slam and rushed footsteps from the upstairs.

"Alice, do you want us to get Elizabeth and Bella out?" We heard Edward ask.

"What?" Bella and I yelled.

"No, no, it's fine. I don't see anyone dying." Alice shouted so we could hear.

"How is that possible?" Edward asked.

"Ah, ah, ah, never bet against Alice!" Emmett said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Got Twilight?**

We only had about twenty minutes left, and the wait was unbearable! Carlisle said that it would be more painful than the last three days put together, therefore resulting in louder, more earsplitting screeches on Jacob's part. Bella and I talked, trying to ignore those screeches and succeeded by talking about anything and everything. From politics to our favorite brand of nail polish. The only thing is that Bella just couldn't figure out why Alice played Bella Barbie and not Elizabeth Barbie. It turns out that Bella and I have a lot more in common than anyone in this house. Like, for example, our taste in music, our loss of breath whenever Emmett hugs us, and a lot more.

Finally the screams stopped and everyone in the house gathered around Jacob. He woke up in a daze. His eyes were a startling, venomous red. He looked around and everyone let out a sigh of relief, seeing that Jacob hadn't lunged at any of the humans. His eyes finally caught mine and he ran up lightening fast to hug me. I took in his scent. It was simply mouthwatering. It smelled like, well, home. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It was warm, but not scorching. It was manly, but not sweaty. ( If that makes any sense at all) But most of all, it smelled like Jacob.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"Edward lost control and accidentally turned you into a vampire. I'm so sorry." Carlisle explained.

"So this is what it's like to be a bloodsucker…" Jacob mused.

"Yes, and I'm afraid you can't return home. The wolves might kill you." Esme cut in.

"What about the treaty?" He asked.

"We have a meeting with the pack in ten minutes." I whispered, suddenly realizing that if the pack doesn't agree that this could be the end of my, my family's, and Jacob's life. Before I could wipe it away, a tear rolled down my cheek.

"It's okay, Honey, I know how you feel." Jacob cooed, pulling me closer.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I can feel exactly what she feels." Jacob said.

They all exchanged smirks. Emmett hit me on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled, grabbing the back of my head at about the same time Jacob winced.

This time, Emmett broke Edward's arm. It immediately grew back, but you could tell it hurt. Jacob didn't even flinch.

"I think that since you imprinted on her, and have this strong connection to her that you can feel her pain, and you probably don't think she smells good." Carlisle assumed.

"I agree with you on the first part, but she really does smell good, Bella too, but I don't wanna eat them." Jacob explained.

"That changes a lot." Edward murmured.

All of a sudden the bell rang. That could only mean one thing.

The wolves are here.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...**

**When you wish upon a star your wish comes true... when I wish upon a star, Twilight is still owned by Stephanie Meyer...**

Carlisle rushed to the door. Jasper's power got the better of us,and we all became nervous and panicked. Instead of the whole pack walking through the door like we expected (Well, I don't know about the "we" part, but in my defense, I'm not Edward, and everybody looked shocked.) Sam walked in, alone. His eyes told me that he didn't want to believe that Jacob was turned, that he was fighting a losing battle. He sat down on the couch and looked straight at Jacob, who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. I placed my hand over his to try and comfort him, no such luck.

"So it's true?" Sam questioned, disbelief coating his voice.

"Yes," was all Jacob could come up with.

"You are aware that they have broken the treaty." Sam demanded.

"Yes, but in their defense, it really isn't as bad as what the pack thinks." Jacob explained.

"So you're turning against us?" Sam asked, betrayal fresh in his eyes.

"NO!! Do you think I _asked_ for this?" Jacob yelled. I put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"No, but you know the terms of the treaty." Sam stated.

"Yes! But Edward isn't the blame!" Jacob yelled.

"How?" Sam demanded.

"If you and Emily had a daughter, and her boyfriend brought her back an hour late, how would you react?" Jacob asked.

"I… umm… that doesn't matter." Sam said, dumbfounded.

"Well, what if her boyfriend was a vampire? And you broke the treaty and killed him, huh?" Jacob questioned.

"OKAY!! I see where you're going. And I'm not going to kill you," Sam said, "_if you promise to leave Forks and never come back."_

Bella let out a whimper, Edward ran to her side to comfort her. Her reaction puzzled me a little, then I remembered the conversation I had with her while Jacob was being turned. _"The only reason I stay in Forks and don't run off with Edward is because of Charlie. He needs his proper goodbye."_ Her voice rang out in my head.

"Deal." Carlisle said, grimly.

Sam left without a word, and we were left to pack.

No one really wanted to break the awkward silence that we all settled into. It was once we had packed up the whole house and were helping box up some of Carlisle's old medical files that I dared to speak.

"Where do we go?" I asked.

"That's perfect!" Alice screamed.

"Uhhh… Alice, clue us in here." Emmett reminded while sealing a box full of files from the seventies.

"Well, we own this house in a deserted part of Texas. It's about seven acres by seven acres and right in the middle is this gorgeous river. No humans around for a ten mile radius! Oh, Bella, Elizabeth, and Jacob!! You're going to _love _it!!" Alice blabbered.

Carlisle suddenly yelled from the third floor that Jacob was allowed to go back to La Push and get his belongings from Billy's house. We both exchanged sad glances and headed off in my car.

The ride there was silent and sorrow-filled. The only thing we could hear was the peppy tunes of The Hush Sound, a total contrast to what we were feeling. Jacob inhaled deeply when we crossed the boarder.

We pulled into his driveway, and Billy was sitting there. His face resembled Jacob's before he was bitten. I noticed the tear stains down his cheeks and knew he didn't want to say goodbye like this.

"Jacob." He said emotionlessly, holding out his hand inviting Jacob to shake it.

"Billy." Jacob replied with the same tone of voice returning the handshake.

He then took my hand and led me inside. We walked up the stairs and into his room. It was plastered with posters of My Chemical Romance, The Hush Sound, Flyleaf, Panic! At The Disco, and Phantom Planet. His bed was messy from the last time he slept in it. I felt a tear run down my face as I saw the life he was leaving behind. Instantly, he was at my side. He wiped the tear away.

"Love, what's wrong?" He questioned, concern coloring his voice.

"You're leaving so much behind. It's all my fault!" I stated and started sobbing into his rock hard chest.

"Love, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should have brought you home by curfew, no matter how slow the service at Chili's is." Jacob cooed and ran his had through my hair.

I composed myself enough to help him pack up his room and load it into my car where my stuff was.

After we got back from that, we were bombarded by Alice freaking out and explaining that Jacob and I would have to share a room (not that we minded or anything…) because there simply was no way they could add on _another _room. Then, Edward heard the news and told us that he would be watching and would know if we tried anything. Even Jasper's power couldn't relieve the awkward feeling in that one.

We decided that the sooner we got out, the better. So we loaded the vehicles and took off. Bella and Edward stayed behind to "explain" to Charlie. Lucky for Jacob and I, we were in the Jeep with Emmett and Jasper. (Note heavy sarcasm)

I, not really wanting to deal with them, pulled a blanket over my shoulders and tried to sleep. No sooner had I done that, I heard Emmett's voice.

"So, how far have you gone?"

"What?!" Jacob whisper-screamed at Emmett.

"How far have you gone with Elizabeth?" he clarified.

"Only a kiss." Jacob replied.

"Awww!! C'mon!!" I heard Emmett and Jasper's voices complain, "You love her, don't ya?" Emmett continued.

"Yes, but most self-respecting men wait until marriage for _that_." Jacob scolded.

"God bless!! You're just like Edward!! You're too afraid of _hurting her!!"_ Emmett whined.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, shooting up.

"Uhh… hi… Elizabeth… my _favorite _niece… ummm…. How much of that did you hear?" He asked, fearful.

"And your _only _niece, never forget it. And I heard everything." I explained.

"Uhhh… abstinence… is… the _best _way to prevent teenage parenthood." Emmett said, almost positive I would tell Edward.

"I swear, your family is better than cable!" Jacob whispered in my ear.

About thirty minutes after that, Emmett turned around from the passenger's seat and complained he was bored.

"Then turn on a radio station." I replied.

Bad idea.

Emmett turned on the cheesiest polka music. Jasper and Emmett started head banging. Wow, now we both knew why Rosalie and Alice wouldn't ride in cars with their husbands.


	14. Chapter 14

"Finally

"Finally!!" I said, stretching my legs.

"I know, I think I lost brain cells listening to Emmett ramble on about his Xbox." Jacob said, coming up behind me and hugging me.

"Tell me about it." Jasper said, looking around for Alice.

"Alice?" I called, she kinda told us to drive and stop in the middle of _nowhere!_

"Hi!" she chirped, appearing out of thin air.

"Okay, where's the house?" Emmett asked.

"Here, Jacob, pick Elizabeth up and follow us." Alice said, and started running.

Suddenly, I was scooped up into Jacob's arms and the forest was a blur. We stopped, amazed at the mansion that stood before us. It was three stories high, and looked like something straight out of a movie. There was a deck with a wooden swing (also painted white). It had the architecture of the early 1900's and was certainly not lacking in elegance. I could hear a stream nearby, and could smell the roses from the backyard.

"Alice! It's beautiful!" I squealed, and gave her a hug.

"Oh! I knew you'd like it!! Now let's go see the inside!!" She said.

"I'll got get my stuff." I explained, Alice giggled as we walked to the Jeep.

"Where's our stuff?" I asked, confused.

"Jasper brought it in, and Esme is unloading it in your room. They'll be done in three seconds." Alice said, grabbing my hand and running Jacob and I into the house.

The first floor was almost the exact same as our home in Forks, so Alice led us up into the second floor. Carlisle's study was to the far left, followed by Alice and Jasper's room, and next to that was Rosalie and Emmett's room. The third floor was basically two master rooms. The one on the left was Edward and Bella's room and the one on the right was mine and Jacob's room. We walked in and the walls were painted a nice, calm blue. Our multiple band posters spread out evenly across the wall, and came to a stop by the CD racks and the stereo. The bed was all white and was a king size. It was amazing.

"Thank you, Alice!!" I screamed, and hugged her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight... or The Beatles... well, except for the one crawling across my bedroom floor...**

**Thank you Stacey-Ann, it is fixed... **

Life is officially perfect. Jacob and I are sitting in our room, listening to The Hush Sound. His stone cold arms are wrapped around my body, but yet I feel the warmth of his embrace. I turned to look at him and he smiled down at me. Suddenly, his eyes were coated with wonder then, he laughed.

"Do you think I could sue Chili's for my immortality?"

"Doubt it. Do you really want to risk exposing us?" I asked.

"No. But, Elizabeth, don't you realize?" He asked, his eyes pleading for me to understand.

"Realize what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"_That we'd be perfect for each we'd never find another_." Jacob quoted.

"Haha. Jacob, you know I hate that song!! Now, what did you really want to tell me?" I asked.

"That I can feel everything you feel… so those emotions that you produced yesterday while watching TV with me… yeah, I felt that." He said, knowingly.

Shit. I forgot about that.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"You and I both know _exactly _what I'm talking about." He whispered in my ear.

"Elizabeth!! Unless you want me to scream your emotions to everybody in this house… you better control it!!" Jasper yelled.

"NO!!" I screamed.

"CONTROL IT!!" He yelled, playfully, even though I damn well knew he wouldn't cave.

"I can't!!" I yelled.

"I can!" Jacob said, as he stared to tickle me.

I swear, I laughed until my lungs gave in.

"J-Jacob!! S-Stop-p-p!!" I said, when I wasn't laughing.

"What's the magic word?" He asked, tauntingly.

"P-p-ple-e-ease-e-e!" I yelled.

He stopped, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Now, my love, it's time for you to sleep. I promise I'll be here in the morning." He whispered in my ear.

"CONTROL IT!!" Jasper yelled.

"_Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you._

_Tomorrow I'll miss you._

_Remember I'll always be true" _Was all I heard from him before I went to sleep.


End file.
